


Mutual

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaf and Ros loathe each other. Spoilers to 5.3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

Zaf loathed her. He loathed her supposed superiority, and the way she lauded it over everyone. The way she bulldozed her way through an operation with little thought for the debris she left behind her. The way she looked down her nose at everything, like she didn’t belong there, like she had been dragged in there.

Ros loathed him too. She loathed his cockiness, the way he was so sure of himself while she had to put on a false exterior all the time. She loathed his closeness with the people around him; the easy grace with Ruth, the way Jo adored him. She loathed the way he was tight with Adam in a way she could never hope to duplicate.

And yet, despite their mutual hatred . . .

They pulled their clothes off fast, ignoring the intricacies of buttons and zips, as the material fell in folds around their feet. They reached for each other, hungry for each other. They tangled their fingers around the back of their necks, as their lips pressed together . . .

Ros drew her breath sharply, leaving nail marks at the top of his chest, as she pushed him against the wall. She twisted tendrils of hair around her fingers, pulling them towards her. She pressed her elbow into the edge of his stomach, leaning her weight into him.

Zaf pushed back, feeling the warmth from their kisses. He ran his hands over her breasts, pulling at the nipples. He pressed his thumb into the soft skin of her stomach and pressed his knee in between her thighs.

They couldn’t remember when they fell to the floor.

They couldn’t remember . . .

She kept her cool exterior as she sat above him, as she squeezed her knees into his side and stared into his eyes. She let her hair fall forward as he placed his hands on her hips, as he pulled her towards him. She wanted to cry when he closed his eyes, when he turned his head away from her.

“I guess we shouldn’t have . . .”

“I think we had to . . .”

They dressed slowly, straightening seams and collars. They double checked each button and avoided looking at each other. They walked away from each other, walked back into the real world. Back into their mutual hatred.

They would always loathe each other.

They would always remember.


End file.
